The invention relates to a molded synthetic-resin support, i.e. center, particularly for winding machines, of the type known as interlocking supports, for the formation thereon of yarn packages having to be put through dyeing and sometimes also, centrifuging operations, the wall of the support or center being perforated to allow dye to flow from the outside in and from the inside out. The support according to the innovation represents an improvement on supports of the abovementioned type currently in use, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 536,097 and the like, in that it offers greater resistance to the mechanical and thermal stresses to which these supports or centers are subjected during dyeing (because of the high temperatures reached) and during centrifuging. The mechanical stresses are due to many causes that are familiar to experts and are obvious. In particular, stresses during centrifuging are becoming ever greater because of the trend towards accelerating the process of drying by centrifuging.
The invention makes it possible to achieve great resistance to stresses such as those mentioned above, although limiting the thicknesses and weight of material with a morphology which limits mold costs and molding times, and also achieving adequate uniformty of dyeing by means of the configuration of the perforations. These and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the text which follows.
The invention makes it possible to achieve great resistance to stresses such as those mentioned above, although limiting the thicknesses and weight of material with a morphology which limits mold costs and molding times, and also achieving adequate uniformity of dyeing by means of the configuration of the perforations. These and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the text which follows.
Basically, according to the invention:
the inside surface is basically cylindrical for approximately three fourths of the axial length. from the smaller-diameter end and has an annular step and a remaining cylindrical internal section of increased diameter for interlocking purposes;
the outside surface is basically frustoconical for approximately three fourths of the axial length from the larger-diameter end and its remaining cylindrical section corresponds in diameter to said remaining cylindrical internal section for interlocking purposes;
and for approximately the half of larger dimensions of the wall of the support the perforations are in the form of slots that extend transversely, while for the remaining portion there are perforations that also extend longitudinally.
With simple adaptations it is possible to provide internal longitudinal ribs extending from said annular step, in order to reduce the interlocking length.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.